goldbattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Killer Bee
"Becoming a jinchūriki, you can lose a lot, and your heart goes hollow, but if you got things you don't want to lose, they become a light to follow! The tailed beasts aren't our only source of strength! What was inside our hearts '''before' the monster... shines like a sun, powers us to any length! That's where our true 'power comes from!" '''Summary Killer B (キラービー, Kirā Bī, Viz: Killer Bee) is a shinobi from Kumogakure. He is the most recent jinchūriki of the Eight-Tails, though, unlike his predecessors, he is able to befriend it and hone its power for Kumo's benefit. Despite being responsible for the village's protection, B aspires to be the world's greatest rapper. Base Destructive Power Feats: Channels Lightning Release through a pencil, allowing it to pierce trees with it's potency. Speed Feats: Can blocks Sasuke's blitz despite waiting until Sasuke was in front of him. Is too fast for Sasuke to keep up even with his Sharingan. Continues to beat up Sasuke and stab him with multiple blades. Keeps up with Sasuke, Suigestu, and Jugo, then getting away from Jugo as he tries to attack him. Casually dodging attacks from Suigetsu, Jugo, and Sasuke again, then planting his fist in Suigestu. Dodges Jugo's attack and travels between two mountains before anyone can notice. Attacks Kisame with a pencil as Kisame tries to kill his friend and then dodges Kisame's Samehada. Tosses a Vibrato Blade and then meets Kisame blade to blade. Blitzes "Kisame", decapitating him with his brother. Stops Ay from attacking Naruto. Tosses Ay away from Minato to save Ay. Matches Ay fist to fist. Matches Itachi in their fight and pulls out his swords to block all of Itachi's shurikens. Forces Itachi back with his Acrobat attack. Pulls Naruto away from Utakata's attack. Stops Naruto from getting hit by Yugito, slices Yugito in the process. Catches Naruto as he is launched back by Han. Strength Feats: Catches Suigestsu's Executioner's Blade. Is easily able to overpower Sasuke. Launches Sasuke backwards with his swords. Overpowers and stabs Sasuke multiple times. Starts slicing through the Executioner's Blade with his Lightning Release enhanced blades. Pierces Kisame with his Vibrato Blades. Matches Kisame in a headbutt. Pierces "Kisame" with a pencil. Cuts pillars of concrete into various shapes quickly and with ease. Matches Ay fist to fist. Launches Ay back and destroys the ground with his lariat. Grabs Itachi with his tentacle. Slices Yugito's chest. Durability Feats: Undisturbed by Sasuke's kick. Barely moved by Jugo's punch, then unharmed by Jugo's enhanced attack. Tanks Kisame's attacks. Tanks being slammed into Naruto. Blocks Itachi's fire shurikens with his hand. Stamina Feats: Has so much chakra that Samehada betrays "Kisame" for Killer Bee. Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Notices the Black Receiver in Yugito's cleavage. Powers and Abilities: Can channel Lightning Release through his blades. Can produce ink from his mouth. Fills Kisame's water bubble with ink. Eats Itachi's Fireball with Samehada. Helps Naruto free the Tailed Beasts from Obito. Gear: Has 7 swords that he uses in an unorthodox style. Stores his Vibrato blades inside Samehada. His shades let him see in blindling lights. Weaknesses: Other Feats: Beats up Jugo off-screen without a scratch. Version 1 Destructive Power Feats: Speed Feats: Attacks Team Taka before they can escape. Escapes Sasuke's genjutsu and then blitzes him. Strength Feats: Destroys the ground just from his jump. Destroys the entire platform with his attack and collapses the higher areas. His Lariat blows out Sasuke's chest. Durability Feats: Stamina Feats: Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Powers and Abilities: Immune to genjutsu due to Gyuki and him being cooperative. Gear: Weaknesses: Other Feats: Version 2 Destructive Power Feats: Speed Feats: Blitzes Edo Nagato. Strength Feats: Pushes the Tailed Beast Bomb through the barrier meant to contain them. Durability Feats: Stamina Feats: Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Figures out how to save his friends from Kisame and then a way to grab Kisame. Powers and Abilities: Gear: Weaknesses: Other Feats: Gyuki Form Destructive Power Feats: His Tailed Beast Bomb blasts Suigestu's new form and destroys the surrounding area and mountains. Damages the barrier meant to keep Naruto inside. The combination of Rasenshuriken, Tailed Beast Bomb, and Yasaka Magatama destroys the Planetary Devastation. The combined Kurama and Gyuki TBB creates a massive explosion that dwarf mountain ranges. Can shoot out multiple TBBs at once. Forces the Ten Tails' TBB back inside itself and then fires multiple TBB to follow up, causing the Ten Tails to explode. Speed Feats: Is faster than the other Tailed Beasts. Stops two of Obito's shurikens by catching them by the holder. Strength Feats: Defeats a giant squid with ease. Once again defeats the giant squid with ease. Him spinning causes the surrounding forest to be completely flattened. Physically dominates other Tailed Beasts. Gyuki and Naruto knock the Gedo Mazo into the ground. Breaks free from the Wood Dragons. Gyuki is able to partially hold back the Ten Tails TBB. Creates a clone and hides inside a tentacle. Durability Feats: Tanks being hit with Amaterasu and then having his tentacle cut off. Eats the Tailed Beast Bomb and is fine after it blows up. Tanks the attacks and acid of the Jinchuuriki. Fine after his hand is burned by Obito. Tanks the Ten Tail's attack. Survives his own TBB exploding on himself. Tanks the blast from his TBBs clashing and blowing up the Ten Tails. Stamina Feats: Catches Kurama's Tailed Beast Bomb. Despite the length of the war, he is able to create a massive TBB. Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Powers and Abilities: His ink clones are able to seal the other Jinchuuriki, them only saved by Obito forcing them to turn V2. Gear: Weaknesses: Other Feats: Karma Era Destructive Power Feats: Speed Feats: Strength Feats: Durability Feats: Still fighting despite being pinned by Black Receivers, then surviving the blast of the TBB being sent back at him. Stamina Feats: Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Powers and Abilities: Gear: Weaknesses: Other Feats: Respect Threads, Links, and References